


Dream Like a Slayer

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith dreams. Drusilla dreams. Whose dream is it? Why are they dreaming of each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Like a Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the television show ends, but before any of the comics. It contradicts 'Angel and Faith', giving Faith and Dru a place to meet for the first time, which is entirely their own. This fan fiction was inspired by the Garbage song, 'The Trick Is to Keep Breathing'. You might say the Dru/Faith pairing sprang to life in my head, with that song. ;)=

In dreams, Faith always found Drusilla. Or did Drusilla find her? She’d be dancing, within the walls of the church. It was a game, to lean as close as she could to the holy water, or the crucifixes. To let her hands flutter around them, above them. To dream dreams of Faith, to think thoughts of Faith, getting closer and closer to her Slayer.

It was when she realized this, that Faith realized she wasn’t the one dreaming. Drusilla was. The vampire could tap into her dreams, almost the way Buffy had tapped into hers, or Faith tapped into Buffy’s. 

“Weird.” Faith studied Drusilla, who was smirking in a playful, naughty way. “You dream like a Slayer.”

“Sometimes, I can even share dreams with the Slayer,” Drusilla said, as she swayed, gracefully, from side to side. Dancing to music only she could hear, the music of the mad. “I sent some of them to her.”

Confusing sentence, since there no longer was a single Slayer. It took a moment for Faith to realize who she was talking about. “Buffy,” she said. An odd pang of jealousy hit her with the realization. “You shared your dreams with her.”

“Don’t worry, my sweet.” Drusilla stopped her swaying to give Faith an affectionate glance with plenty of smolder to it. “I never shared anything with the Slayer like I do with you.”

“Dru, I am the Slayer,” Faith said, fighting the old feelings of inadequacy next to untouchable, superhero Buffy. “As much as any Slayer can be.”

“No. Buffy is the Slayer,” Drusilla said, shaking her head with a coy smile. “You’re my Slayer.” She let out a coy giggle. “You’re the daughter Kendra and I created.” She moved, closer and closer to Faith.

It was dangerous. It was a dream. It was so much more. Drusilla wasn’t just any vampire. Maybe she wasn’t a Slayer, but something glowed in her eyes, looking out from behind them. 

“Yes, my daughter,” Drusilla said. Her head was tilted, as if she was listening to something. “Can you hear the voices? How much like mummy are you?”

Someone was whispering. Something, inside the walls of the church. Something, up in the sky, within the stars. Faith could hear it, a hundred whispers. Whispers only the mad heard, unless they were prophets.

“Oh, but prophecy always drives people mad,” Drusilla said. She’d moved, so she was very close to Faith. She held out her hands, fingernails extended, as if she meant to put her Slayer's eyes out. “Madness drives people to prophesize.”

“Meaning every Slayer is cruising for a padded cell,” Faith muttered, staring at those painted fingernails. A smile was twisting at her mouth. Hey, the insult was funny, even if it was personal. 

“You’re so cute,” Drusilla said, with a giggle. “You understand me perfectly, even if you have to say it your own way.”

“What is there to understand?” Faith asked. It came out less aggressive than she’d intended. “I get the impression I’m not in your dreams just to dance with you.”

“No, my sweet,” Dru said, as she leaned forward, staring at Faith with heavily lidded blue eyes and a blood red smile. “You’re here to learn how to dance.”

With those words, she put an arm around Faith, sliding her hand up her side, baring her neck. Faith grabbed her waist, pulling Drusilla into her arms. Drusilla’s fangs extended. A stake appeared in Faith’s hand. Dru was posed to strike. Faith was posed to slay.

Neither of them moved. Dru’s fangs were inches away from Faith’s unprotected neck. Faith’s stake was inches away from Drusilla’s heart. Startled brown eyes met serious blue ones, as they stood for a moment, so close to killing each other. 

“Doesn’t it get a bit boring, pet, the same dance, every time?” Dru asked. “Aren’t you ever interested in trying some new steps?”

Her head turned, away from Faith’s neck. Dru’s mouth was still open. A loud, screeching sound, like a truck slamming on its brakes, issued from her mouth…

…as Faith sat up in bed, awakened by the curse of the driver of the truck that was passing right under her hotel window. She stared at the shadow of the truck, moving past the room.

“Saved by the asshole,” she muttered, as she flopped back against the mattress, ignoring the slight tingle of disappointment.


End file.
